Nuevo Mundo
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: FMAxHP y la Orden del Fénix. Post Conquistador de Shambala. Luego de volver a Shambala junto con su hermano y vivir una época tranquila, durante una misión Alphonse vuelve a pasar por la Puerta y termina en Hogwarts. ¿Qué será de nuestro joven alquimista?
1. Prologo

Me moría por escribir un crossover y por fin se me da. Daré lo mejor de mí para que todo el mundo esté en personaje y que ustedes, los lectores, disfruten lo que mi mente imagina.

Sumario: Crossover con Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Post- Conquistador de Shambala. Luego de volver a Shambala junto con su hermano y vivir una época tranquila, durante una misión Alphonse vuelve a pasar por la Puerta y termina en Hogwarts. ¿Qué será de nuestro joven alquimista en un lugar donde su don no funciona?

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y Harry Potter no me pertenecen. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto y sólo estoy para entretener al público.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

"_El hombre no puede conseguir algo, sin dar algo a cambio. Para crear una cosa, debes pagar con otra del mismo valor." Esa es la Ley de la Equivalencia de Intercambio de la Alquimia._

_Se podrían resumir todas las aventuras y desventuras por las que pasamos mi hermano y yo por esa premisa. Pero esos mismos sucesos hemos aprendido que algunas veces se paga un precio alto, otras un precio bajo y en circunstancias especiales, no se paga nada. _

_Por los mismos eventos descubrimos que lo que se encuentra detrás de Puerta no es nada más que un mundo alterno, donde otras versiones de nosotros mismo existen. Por un largo tiempo vivimos en mundos diferentes; gracias a un sacrificio nos reunimos y gracias a un milagro, ambos volvimos a casa._

_Tengo 15 años y trabajo como alquimista junto a mi hermano. Antes solíamos viajar por el país haciendo investigaciones y encarcelando criminales que deseaban usar la alquimia para hacer daño. Pero recientemente mi hermano ha podido salir de Central, así que me corresponde trabajar por mi cuenta._

_Y por mí está bien, porque sé que soy muy capaz._

_La misión de hoy era igual a muchas que ya había tenido. Un alquimista malvado, escondido en una gran y extravagante estructura (edificio, mansión, castillo) a las afueras de un pueblo humilde, haciendo experimentos con animales y personas y tratando de crear una Piedra Filosofal._

_Una entrada silenciosa, unas cuantas trampas, cortar la electricidad y atacar mientras estuviera confundido. Los procedimientos de costumbre. Pero un círculo de transmutación se activó y ahora todo es negro._

_Hermano¿adónde iré?_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina mirando el paisaje a través de su ventana mientras esperaba la llegada de una antigua alumna. Su mirada se posó sobre el diario El Profeta, cuyo titular leía "Dumbledore Pierde la Razón. Personajes de la Comunidad Exigen su Retiro". Todo el verano había sido lo mismo. El Ministerio se había tomado muy a pecho su anuncio acerca del regreso de Lord Voldemort. No le creían, y Fudge estaba bajo la impresión que Dumbledore deseaba crear pánico en la comunidad mágica para quitarle su puesto.

Los retratos de los antiguos Directores de la escuela charlaban amenamente y los artefactos que se encontraban esparcidos por la oficina emitían sus sonidos usuales mientras el anciano continuaba pensativo.

La situación se había agravado cuando avisaron que enviarían a un trabajador del Ministerio (una desagradable mujer llamada Dolores Umbridge) como profesora para la materia de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. Como dice el dicho: las cosas, si no mejoran, sólo pueden empeorar. El día de ayer Umbridge había venido al castillo para presentarse ante el Director y el resto de los profesores. La reunión fue interrumpida por la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la suplente de Hagrid, para avisarle sobre un niño que fue encontrado inconsciente a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido.

Dumbledore rápidamente canceló la reunión y fue a ver al pequeño que ya se encontraba en la Enfermería con la señora Pomfrey.

Era un niño rubio, apenas entrando a la adolescencia y algo rellenito. El desconocido se encontraba dormido profundamente. La señora Pomfrey dijo que no tenía nada grave, sólo un golpe en la cabeza y estaba algo deshidratado. Le había dado una pócima para que descansara y cuando despertara iba a estar en condiciones de decir quién era y de dónde venía.

Pero algo había captado la atención del viejo mago. Las ropas del muchacho. No eran túnicas como usan los magos, y aún así eran algo extravagantes para lo que usan los muggles. En la espalda de su abrigo rojo llevaba impreso el dibujo de una cruz con una serpiente enrollada, y sus guantes tenían unos dibujos que había visto anteriormente pero de los que no sabía mucho.

Y es por eso que el día hoy esperaba a la única persona que le podría dar respuestas.

Tocaron tres veces la puerta de su oficina. Tanto el murmullo de los retratos como los sonidos graciosos que emitían sus artefactos quedaron en silencio.

"Adelante." Dijo Dumbledore, dándose la vuelta para darle la bienvenida a su invitada.

"Disculpe la tardanza, Director." La puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer de expresión severa. Su cabello era negro y ostentaba varias trenzas pequeñas que iniciaban en su cráneo. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca abierta y debajo de esta llevaba un conjunto negro cuya parte superior revelaba un poco de escote y un tatuaje rojo de una cruz con una serpiente enrollada sobre su seno izquierdo, justo donde se encontraba su corazón.

"Para nada. Me alegra que hayas podido venir tan rápido, Izumi." Le contestó el anciano, extendiendo su brazo para indicarle que tomara asiento. "Por favor, me enteré que acabas de dar a luz."

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "Me encuentro bien. Aún así, tengo algo de prisa. Por favor dígame para qué me llamó, Director."

Dumbledore asintió y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer de cabellos negros. "Izumi, en primer lugar quiero que me digas lo que piensas acerca de mi anuncio sobre Voldemort."

Izumi lo observó por unos momentos y luego su mirada se relajó un poco. Cuando le respondió, su tono de voz ya no sonaba tan severo e indiferente. "Director, confío plenamente en su palabra. Si usted dice que Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto, entonces es cierto y es motivo para que tengamos cuidado."

Los ojos del mago brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su anciano rostro. "Me alegra saber que te tengo de mi parte, Izumi. Ahora, quiero mostrarte algo… o más bien a alguien… Creo que eres la única que puede ayudarme a descubrir qué sucede."

Dumbledore la guió fuera de su oficina y ambos se encaminaron hacia la Enfermería. La mujer de cabellos negros encontraba la situación algo extraña porque para estas fechas nadie, además de los profesores, debería estar en el castillo, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Al entrar al lugar, vio al instante a un muchacho rubio tendido en una cama. El anciano la miró de reojo. "¿Conoces a este niño?" Le preguntó.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué me pregunta eso¿Qué tiene este niño de especial?"

Dumbledore suspiró y se acercó a la cama. "Encontramos a este niño desmayado a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido el día de ayer. Estaba algo maltratado y deshidratado. Decidí dejarlo aquí porque necesitaba preguntarte algo."

"Pero ya le dije, no lo conozco."

"Sí, ya me dijiste eso. Pero mi pregunta es otra." El mago tomó el abrigo rojo que se encontraba doblado al pie de la cama del niño y lo extendió para mostrar el dibujo que tenía. Era el mismo tatuaje que lucía ella en su pecho. La mujer se sorprendió bastante y volvió a mirar al niño. "No podía recordar si era el mismo diseño, pero me acabo de cerciorar que sí lo es. Además…"

Las mejillas de Izumi se tiñeron de rosa, pero su rostro permaneció serio. "Vaya, jamás pensé que se fijaría en mi tatuaje, Director." Cuando volvió a mirar a Dumbledore, el Director le estaba pasando dos guantes blancos con unos diseños. Esta vez la mujer abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo el aliento mientras tomaba los guantes y los examinaba. Reconocía los diseños, eran círculos de transmutación.

"Pero¿cómo…?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría que me contestaras, Izumi…" Dijo Dumbledore. El anciano iba a decir otra cosa, pero la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió estrepitosamente para revelar a una mujer baja, regordeta y con cara de sapo, seguida por un enojado Snape y una profesora Sprout sin aliento. Izumi escondió disimuladamente los guantes en su bolsillo al reconocer a la mujer regordeta.

"Lo siento… Director… le dije… que te… tenía… visitas." Murmuró la profesora de Herbología.

La mujer con cara de sapo paseó su mirada por la habitación. Vio a Dumbledore, la persona que buscaba, a un niño inconsciente, y eso le pareció raro, y luego a la mujer que la miraba con sumo desagrado. Sus labios se extendieron en una macabra sonrisa. "Oh, vaya, pero si eres tú, Izumi querida. Tenemos tiempo sin vernos¿cierto? Fue desde… desde… ¡Ah, sí! No nos vemos desde que te despidieron de tu puesto en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?"

"Dolores." Dijo Izumi, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza en señal de saludo. Su rostro lucía como si acabara de tomarse el jugo de un limón sumamente agrio. "Severus, señora Sprout. Un gusto verlos de nuevo."

La profesora Sprout le sonrió amablemente como saludo y Snape le hizo otro ademán con la cabeza para contestarle.

"Ehem… Comprendo que la profesora Sprout me haya… escoltado… amablemente hasta donde se encontraba el Director, pero… profesor Snape¿qué hace usted aquí?" Preguntó Dolores, sus ojos saltones volvieron a caer sobre el niño en la cama y frunció el entrecejo.

Antes de que Snape le respondiera (o la insultara), Izumi se adelantó. "Severus y yo fuimos compañeros de clases mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts. Como tenía que venir a reunirme con el Director, me pareció agradable avisarle que estaría en la escuela. ¿Entiende? Por los viejos tiempos." La pelinegra dejó escapar una risita azucarada que no podía ser más que falsa.

"Ya veo, según me han dicho, el embarazo hace que las mujeres se comporten de manera extraña." Comentó Dolores.

Justo en ese momento, el niño abrió los ojos y vio a todos los presentes. Su rostro lucía bastante confundido.

"Oh¿y quién podría ser este querubín?" Preguntó Dolores. El niño frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué esa mujer le estaba hablando como si fuera un bebé?

"Vamos, dile tu nombre." Izumi le dijo. Estaba bastante interesada por el niño, pero no podía permitir que la bruja de Dolores sospechara de la situación. Dumbledore ya se lo había comunicado con una mirada.

El rubio vio a la mujer de cabellos negros y tragó saliva. "¡Maestra Izumi!" Pensó para sí, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era la misma. Ella había muerto. Esto sólo podía significar que se encontraba en otro mundo. El pequeño bajó la mirada, observando detenidamente su regazo y pensando qué debería hacer. Su única opción era confiar en la versión de la maestra Izumi de este mundo. Luego podría arreglar los demás. Cuando levantó el rostro, su mirada lucía un poco más determinada. "Mi nombre es… Alphonse… Alphonse Elric."

"Elric… como aquel hombre." Pensó para sí Izumi.

"Dime, querido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en la escuela durante las vacaciones?" Volvió a cuestionar Umbridge.

"Bueno… yo…"

"Tendrás que perdonar a mi sobrino, Dolores." Interrumpió Izumi, acercándose a la cama y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Alphonse. "Verás, es el hijo de un primo de Sig que falleció recientemente y ahora vive con nosotros. Como es la primera vez que asistirá a la escuela, está bastante emocionado y no podía esperar para ver los terrenos. ¿Ya ves por qué te dije que no debías volar con tu escoba por aquí? Probablemente algún hechizo que protege el castillo te golpeó y caíste. Tuviste suerte de que no fuera nada grave, Al."

Los ojos del joven Elric se aguaron. No era la Izumi de su mundo, pero era igual a ella. Y estaba viva. Alphonse decidió no hablar y sólo asintió.

"¿Cómo es eso de que será su primera vez en la escuela?" Umbridge encontraba la situación bastante extraña. Había cosas que no quedaban claras.

"Su padre fue su tutor." Respondió la pelinegra con seguridad.

En ese instante la señora Pomfrey entró a la enfermería y les pidió a todos que salieran para examinar al pequeño. Alphonse tomó la mano de Izumi y con sus ojos le expresó claramente que no quería que se fuera. "No te preocupes. Tengo que atender unos asuntos y cuando terminen de examinarte, podremos volver a casa." Antes de soltarse le regaló una sonrisa.

Una vez afuera de la Enfermería, Dumbledore miró a todos los presentes. "Bueno, profesora Umbridge, pasemos a mi oficina para terminar nuestra reunión de ayer. Izumi…" Dijo el anciano antes de retirarse con Dolores. "Antes de que te lleves a tu sobrino, pasa por mi oficina. El Sombrero debe decidir a qué casa irá." Dicho esto, el Director desapareció por el pasillo a largos pasos, seguido por Umbridge que tenía que esforzarse bastante para estar a la par con su caminar.

La profesora Sprout se despidió de Izumi, diciendo que tenía que atender las plantas que utilizará para este año y que será un placer darle clases a su sobrino.

Cuando Snape e Izumi quedaron solos, un pesado silencio se hizo presente. Una media sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del profesor de pociones. "¿Sobrino? Pensé que tanto el padre como la madre de Sig eran hijos únicos."

Izumi, que encontraba mirar la pared mucho más entretenido que mirar a su antiguo compañero, le respondió. "Lo son."

"Y me conmueves… 'Me avisaste que vendrías para encontrarnos y saludarnos porque somos antiguos compañeros.' No sabía que la vida de casada te había hecho tan mentirosa." Le espetó el hombre.

"Y no sabía que la vida después de la Marca Tenebrosa te había convertido en un peor amargado de lo que eras antes."

Snape cerró su puño con fuerza y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder de mala manera ante esas palabras.

"Pero… gracias…" Continuó la pelinegra, viéndolo a la cara por primera vez. "Gracias por no decir nada, Severus. Me alegra que a pesar de que ya no seamos tan cercanos, todavía me protejas la espalda."

El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que la señora Pomfrey salió de la Enfermería para avisar que todo estaba bien. Izumi le preguntó si tenía por ahí alguna túnica para que Alphonse se vistiera, ya que sus ropas estaban sucias y no quería que saliera de esa manera.

"Claro, debo de tener alguna de su talla guardada. Iré a buscarla." Antes de irse, la enfermera de la escuela se volteó y le sonrió. "Por cierto, muchas felicidades por el nacimiento de tu bebé." Al decir esto, la mujer se retiró.

Snape hizo una mueca amarga mientras Izumi todavía le daba la espalda.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y se disponía a entrar cuando se dio cuenta que el maestro de Pociones iba a entrar detrás de ella. Antes de que el hombre diera un paso más, ella la detuvo.

"Lo siento, Severus, pero debo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi sobrino, si no te importa."

Snape volvió al fruncir el entrecejo, y sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo. Su larga túnica negra ondeaba detrás de él como si fuera un fantasma en pena.

La mujer suspiró al verlo irse y entró a la habitación.

Alphonse todavía se encontraba sentado en su cama, viendo al vacío. Cuando Izumi se hizo notar, el rubio la miró.

"Tú y yo… debemos hablar."

* * *

Hasta aquí, sino arruinaría el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y me agradaría escuchar sus opiniones porque es la primera vez que escribo acerca de FMA.

Por cierto, me gustaría saber que opinaría el público en general si Alphonse hace pareja con alguna chica. ¿Les gustaría que fuera alguien de Harry Potter (que ya decidí quién será) o alguien nuevo? Recuerden que estoy aquí para complacer.

En el próximo capítulo, Alphonse e Izumi conversan. ¿Por qué Izumi sabe acerca de los círculos de transmutación si en este mundo no se práctica esa ciencia? Alphonse se prepara para su entrada a Hogwarts¿cómo le irá? Y un encuentro con el famoso Harry Potter. Eso lo veremos en la siguiente ocasión.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Selección y Encuentros

A todas las personas que han tomado de su tiempo para leer mi fic, muchas gracias. Me alegra que les guste que haya elegido a Al como protagonista. Yo personalmente lo adoro. La pregunta acerca de la pareja sigue en pie¿prefieren a un personaje original o a alguien de Harry Potter? A quien me recomendó emparejarlo con Winry… lo siento, pero soy de las que les gusta el EdxWinry. En fin, vamos con el capítulo.

Dedicado a: Ginebra, katsiko, Maryn-Chan, FMPotter, Crystal Alchemist y AnAbLaCk0516 por dejarme tan lindos reviews. Este cap es para ustedes.

Sumario: Ver el primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y Harry Potter no me pertenecen. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto y sólo estoy para entretener al público.

**Notas:**

Quizás encuentren este capítulo un tanto confuso, pero es que estoy usando informaciones tanto del anime como del manga. La más importante en este capítulo es el conocimiento que otorga la Puerta. Como sabemos, la Puerta les otorga conocimientos a los alquimistas de cómo realizar alquimia sin círculos de transmutación. Ejemplos de eso son: Izumi, Ed, Hohenheim, Dante e Ira que no necesitan círculos para transmutar. Cuando Ed pasa por la Puerta, si mal no me equivoco en el episodio 51, y se encuentra con su padre, ambos hablan de la guerra y Ed ve en su mente una imagen del futuro, una explosión (la Bomba Atómica). Suposiciones dicen que la puerta no sólo posee conocimientos de alquimia, sino que también de todo lo demás. En un mundo donde la alquimia no existe, la Puerta le ofreció a Ed los conocimientos que necesitaría para ese mundo y visiones de a donde se dirigía.

* * *

_Alphonse todavía se encontraba sentado en su cama, viendo al vacío. Cuando Izumi se hizo notar, el rubio la miró._

"_Tú y yo… debemos hablar."_

**Selección y Encuentros:**

Alphonse se limitó a asentir. Por unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras la Izumi de este mundo caminaba un tramo de la puerta a la cama una y otra vez, como si no se atreviera a hablar o no encontrara la manera de comenzar. Cuando por fin se decidió, la mujer se detuvo enfrente del rubio y del interior de su túnica sacó algo que para Al lucía como un palito bien lustrado. Izumi ondeó el palito y murmuró unas palabras que sonaban como latín. De la punta del palito estallaron unas chispas, lo curioso de todo fue que no emitieron el sonido de estallido y las chispas volaron por la habitación para luego pegarse a las paredes y desaparecer.

"Bien." Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar la puerta. "Eso se encarga de que alguien pueda escucharnos. Ahora falta…" Izumi apunto con su varita hacia la puerta. "Colloportus." Los cerrojos de la puerta de madera se cerraron por su cuenta. "Niño… Alphonse… no sé de donde viniste, pero apareciste en el momento menos indicado y en el peor de los lugares. Así que voy a pedirte que seas honesto conmigo y me digas todo lo que sabes. ¿Entendido?"

Alphonse asintió nuevamente.

"¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?" Fue la primera pregunta.

El rubio abrió la boca un par de veces, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo comenzar. 'Llegué aquí debido a un procedimiento ilegal de alquimia' no era algo que todo el mundo creyera. 'Pasé por la Puerta y terminé aquí' tampoco sonaba muy convincente.

Al ver su duda, Izumi decidió dar el primer paso.

"Bien, escucha. Si no sabes cómo comenzar, permíteme aclararte unos cuantos puntos de este sitio¿de acuerdo? Estoy al tanto de que esos dibujos que tienen tus guantes son círculos de transmutación y sé cómo funcionan en el sentido teórico. Ahora contesta sí o no¿Llegaste a este lugar por medio de la alquimia?"

"Sí." Le respondió. "Pero no fue porque yo quisiera. Fue un accidente."

"Bien, nos estamos comprendiendo, Alphonse." Izumi respiró hondo. "¿De dónde vienes y qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Vengo de Shambala…" La mujer frunció el entrecejo, pero antes de darle tiempo para interrumpir, Alphonse continúo. "Ahora, por favor, escúcheme. Quizás usted no sepa qué es o dónde se encuentre Shambala, pero es mi lugar de origen. Como le había mencionado, que yo llegara aquí fue un accidente. Otra persona quería romper las leyes del país de donde vengo y al tratar de impedírselo, pasé por la Puerta y terminé aquí."

"¿La Puerta?"

"Se podría decir que es como la entrada o salida a distintos mundos. El punto donde se separan los Universos Paralelos, si quiere entenderlo de esa manera."

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si acabara de comprender algo. "Es como él me había dicho… entonces es cierto…" Susurró para sí.

Pero, aunque haya sido un susurro, Alphonse estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. "¿Sabe acerca de la Puerta?"

Izumi negó con la cabeza. "No con exactitud. Pero años atrás me encontré con un hombre que me enseñó lo básico acerca de la alquimia. Los círculos, las leyes y, mientras intentaba explicarme acerca de la Puerta, usó la misma comparación que tú. Acerca de los Universos Paralelos."

El pequeño se sorprendió ante la noticia. ¿En este mundo existía alguien que conociera acerca de la alquimia y la Puerta? Si encontraba a esta persona, entonces era seguro que podría regresar a casa. "¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a esa persona? Quizás podría ayudarme a regresar a donde pertenezco."

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza. "No. Después de un tiempo desapareció. Como si se hubiera hecho polvo… Además, nunca me dijo su verdadero nombre. Dudo que pueda encontrar a "Hohenheim Elric" si tratara de buscarlo. Tengo la leve impresión de que sólo es un pseudónimo." Comentó Izumi, con cierta ironía. Lo que no vio fue la expresión de Alphonse cuando mencionó ese nombre.

"Es significa que él estuvo aquí en algún momento de su vida…" Pensó el rubio con cierta tristeza.

"Bien, mientras tanto, supongo que esa información tiene que bastar. La señora Pomfrey tiene que estar a punto de volver con tus ropas. Recuerda, si alguien dentro del castillo pregunta, eres mi sobrino. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Alphonse aceptó la idea y se levantó de la cama mientras que Izumi levantaba los hechizos que le había hecho a la habitación. Unos segundos más tarde la enfermera entró a la estancia con ropas limpias y se las pasó al pequeño. Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

"Este lugar… es bastante peligroso. Debo tener mucho cuidado." Era el pensamiento que en esos momentos no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, Izumi y Alphonse subieron y bajaron las escaleras del castillo en busca de la oficina del Director. Para sorpresa del joven alquimista, las pinturas del lugar se movían y hablaban como si estuvieran vivas. Incluso una pintura de un caballero, cuyo nombre no escuchó bien, lo retó a un encuentro para ver quién sería el dueño del corazón de la hermosa damisela que lo acompañaba.

Durante su recorrido se encontraron a varias personas, Izumi se refería a ellos como profesores, que los saludaban amablemente y los miraban con cierta extrañeza.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a dos gárgolas. Alphonse se encontraba un poco confundido porque detrás de las estatuas no había ninguna puerta y estaba totalmente seguro que su destino era la oficina del anciano de barba larga. Izumi se aclaró la garganta. "Pastillas de maracuyá." Las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado y rebelaron una entrada con unas escaleras en espiral. El rubio nunca antes había visto algo similar, y por unos instantes se sentía inseguro de entrar. ¿Qué tal si las gárgolas lo atacaban?

"No te preocupes. Están encantadas. Sólo guardan la entrada para que nadie que no sea del agrado del Director entre." Le aseguró la mujer, notando su incertidumbre.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con una puerta con el emblema de un fénix. Izumi tocó un par de veces y luego escucharon una voz que les daba permiso para entrar.

Alphonse ingresó a la oficina y muy pronto notó que ahí también había muchos cuadros, y que estos lo observaban con suma curiosidad, a diferencia de los demás que había visto en los pasillos que sólo le regalaban una mirada, quizás un saludo, y regresaban a sus actividades. El alquimista miró su vestimenta. La enfermera le había prestado unos pantalones color crema y un sweater blanco, por encima llevaba una túnica negra abierta. A simple vista, lucía igual que todos ellos entonces¿por qué lo seguían observando?

"Me alegra ver que ya se encuentre mejor, joven Elric. Por favor, tomen asiento." Les indicó el anciano amablemente.

Las mejillas de Alphonse se sonrojaron un poco. "Por favor, señor, no me llame 'joven Elric'. Alphonse sería mucho mejor."

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaron y le regaló al muchacho un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa. "Bueno, si no te molesta, Alphonse." El Director esperó a que Izumi tomara también asiento antes de él sentarse en la silla que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Los ruidos y murmullos que se escuchaban en la oficina desaparecieron de repente, brindándole seriedad al momento. "Espero que no te incomode, pero me gustaría ir directamente al grano. La manera en que apareciste fue bastante extraña y no voy a mentirte, actualmente nuestra comunidad no se encuentra en los mejores momentos. No creo que seas una mala persona, pero para poder ayudarte, si es que te encuentras en un problema, te suplico que confíes en mi."

Dumbledore lo observaba expectante y Alphonse desvió su mirada unos momentos hacia Izumi. Esta le hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien. Pero, no era así. Alphonse sentía como si algo o alguien estuvieran escuchando. Quizás sólo eran las pinturas, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que era mejor meditar la situación primero, hablar con Izumi y luego con el Director.

"Yo… lo siento. Pero ahora mismo no puedo. No debo decir nada." Comentó el rubio, bajando la mirada y concentrándola en su regazo. "Estoy al tanto de su situación y lo que menos busco es complicarlos con la mía. Si no le molesta, señor Director, me gustaría hablar, cuando fuera necesario, con la señora Izumi."

El Director se sintió un poco sorprendido por la actitud del niño.

"Si de mi depende, está bien. El niño puede quedarse conmigo y le prometo que le diré todo lo que sea necesario una vez que Alphonse se sienta más tranquilo. Confío en él, Director, y no creo que sea nuestro enemigo." Aseguró la pelinegra.

Dumbledore asintió, sintiéndose un poco derrotado. "Me hubiera gustado que confiaras un poco en mi Alphonse… pero supongo que tendré que esperar y ganarme tu confianza." Argumentó el anciano. "Sin embargo, por lo sucedido, ahora tendré al Ministerio de Magia encima y tendré que pedirte que ingreses a la escuela este septiembre junto con los estudiantes para continuar con la coartada que Izumi dio."

"No tengo ningún problema… creo." Aceptó el pequeño.

"Sólo me queda preguntarte¿Quieres que el Sombrero Seleccionador escoja tu Casa ahora o durante la noche del banquete?" Cuestionó el Director.

"¿Escoger mi casa?"

Dumbledore se puso de pie y camino hacia un armario. Abrió las puertas del mismo y con la mirada comenzó a buscar el susodicho sombrero. "Verás, Alphonse, Hogwarts, nuestra escuela de Magia y Hechicería, se divide en 4 Casas. Cada una con sus actitudes particulares. Cada estudiante es seleccionado y colocado en cada Casa por el Sombrero Seleccionador que examina sus, digamos, puntos fuertes… Ah, aquí estás…" Exclamó el anciano, tomando de un estante un viejo y raído sombrero negro. "Repito¿Te gustaría ser Seleccionado ahora o esperar a la Ceremonia Oficial durante el Gran Banquete de Bienvenida?"

Alphonse nunca había sido bueno con las masas, así que una Selección frente a un gran público no sonaba para nada placentero. Tragando saliva, el alquimista dio su consentimiento para ser Seleccionado ahora.

Dumbledore posó el Sombrero sobre su cabeza y le cubrió la visión al instante, Al tuvo que contener la respiración porque el interior del mismo estaba lleno de polvo. De pronto, escuchó una vocecilla cerca de sus oídos.

"¿Por qué me han despertado tan temprano?" Dijo la voz, sonando un poco ronca y adormilada.

"Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero te necesito." Alphonse escuchó a Dumbledore decir. "Si no te molesta¿podrías decirnos a qué casa debería ir Alphonse Elric?"

"¿Te llamas Alphonse Elric?" Le preguntó la voz cerca de su oído.

"Sí." Le contestó.

"Hmm… déjame ver qué encuentro… hmm… Eres bastante inteligente, de eso no hay duda. Y no le tienes miedo al esfuerzo y al trabajo duro… Eres una persona que prefiere trabajar por los demás… Pero sobre todo… tienes un gran valor, pues no temes enfrentarte a las adversidades para proteger a quienes amas… Por lo que he visto tu hogar debe ser… ¡Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore retiró el sombrero de su cabeza. "Entonces, hoy nos quedamos hasta aquí. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar muy pronto."

* * *

Los días pasaron relativamente rápido. Alphonse se sentía bastante a gusto viviendo en la tienda con Izumi, Sig y el bebé de ambos. El esposo de Izumi estuvo de acuerdo desde el principio y trataba a Al bastante bien. Igual que el Sig de su mundo. El pequeño bebé era muy similar a Ira. Alphonse se sentía feliz porque sabía que, de alguna manera, el pequeño homúnculo estaba viviendo la vida que merecía por medio de esta criatura.

Alphonse no perdió tiempo en explicarle con detalles acerca de la alquimia de su mundo y acerca de la Puerta. También le contó acerca de lo sucedido. Lo único que se reservó fue que él ya sabía cual era la manera para volver a casa, que requería de un sacrificio bastante grande y Alphonse no quería tener que recurrir a esos extremos. Por su parte, Izumi se sintió bastante sorprendida al ver que Alphonse dominaba los conocimientos que debería tener cualquier mago. El joven alquimista sabía de pociones, hechizos, maldiciones e historia. Alphonse comentó en son de broma que quizás en la práctica no sería un genio.

Sin embargo, que Al supiera todas aquellas cosas tranquilizaba a Izumi. Cuando entrara a la escuela podría pasar como un niño normal y no levantar sospechas.

Dumbledore los había visitado frecuentemente durante su estadía en el hogar de los Curtis. El Director se sintió bastante satisfecho porque ambos fueron sinceros con él. Alphonse incluso le comentó que su incertidumbre a contarle todos sus secretos era por temor a que no le creyera, no porque pensara que fuera mala persona.

"Vamos, soy Director de una Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Crees que no estoy acostumbrado a explicaciones ilógicas?" Le dijo mientras se reía.

De vez en cuando Izumi y Dumbledore le pedían que los dejara discutir a solas, y antes de salir de la habitación siempre escuchaba acerca de algo llamado "La Orden del Fénix". Sig no lucía muy contento cada vez que Izumi se quedaba a solas con Dumbledore y de vez en cuando en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de temor. Cada vez que esto sucedía, el hombre corpulento se encerraba durante el tiempo de la visita de Dumbledore en otra habitación con el bebé y dejaba a Alphonse encargado de la tienda.

La clientela era escasa, pero, según le habían dicho, era porque la temporada de ventas comenzaba una vez que los estudiantes llegaban a la escuela. Durante esos momentos de ocio, el rubio aprovechaba la oportunidad para leer el periódico o algún libro de magia. Últimamente el periódico, El Profeta, lo estaba molestando bastante por las acusaciones hacia Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Alphonse no conocía al chico pero sabía, gracias a la Puerta, que estaba en lo correcto y que tendrá un papel decisivo para el futuro de la sociedad de este mundo.

* * *

Dos semanas antes del inicio de clases, Alphonse, Izumi, Sig y el bebé fueron a Londres, al callejón Diagon, a comprar sus útiles escolares. Las tiendas estaban llenas de chicos de su edad acompañados por sus padres. Todos ellos andaban comprando sus útiles escolares. Algunos se amontonaban frente a un cristal que mostraba escobas voladoras y otros frente a las tiendas de mascotas.

En cierto sentido, vivir esta experiencia alegraba y entristecía a Alphonse. ¿Acaso su vida habría sido así si su padre no se hubiera marchado y su madre no hubiera enfermado? El y Ed no tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir esta experiencia con su propia familia, siempre con la de otra persona. Y no era justo.

Sig lo llamó para que ambos entraran a la tienda de túnicas, donde los atendió una señora elegante a la que le llamaban Madame Malkin. Izumi, mientras tanto, se encontraba comprando los libros de texto y demás utensilios. Una vez resuelto el asunto de las túnicas y los libros, el grupo se detuvo para comer algo.

"Bien, sólo nos falta la varita mágica." Dijo Sig. "Pero… ¿crees que la varita reaccionará? Es decir, no sabemos si es un mago…" Lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que su esposa lo escuche.

"Es cierto que no estamos seguros…" Respondió la mujer, mientras observaba a su pequeño bebé tomar su biberón. "… Pero algo me dice que no tendrá problemas… es sólo un presentimiento, pero ellos nunca me engañan."

Su esposo asintió, aceptando las palabras de Izumi.

La mirada de Alphonse se había desviado hacia la tienda de mascotas y no le estaba prestando atención al bistec que no había terminado que tenía enfrente. Izumi continuaba contemplando a su infante y fue Sig quien notó la distracción del rubio.

"¿Quieres una mascota?" Le preguntó el hombre.

"¿Eh¡Ah¡No, no¡Sólo las estaba mirando! No hay necesidad…" Contestó azorado el jovencito.

Sig se carcajeó, el niño le caía muy bien. "No hay problema si quieres uno. Dime¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"7 de Marzo."

"Pues, como no pude ir a verte para tu cumpleaños, tu tío Sig te comprara una mascota como regalo. Vamos, iremos a ver si los animales que tienen ahí son de tu agrado."

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas. Habían muchos animales: gatos, sapos, arañas, búhos, ratones. Pero un pequeño ser llamó su atención.

Dentro de una jaula de gatitos pequeños, había uno que era bastante diminuto y su pelaje era de color miel. Alphonse se acercó más a la jaula.

El vendedor de la tienda se aproximó a Al y a Sig. "Acaban de llegar. Tienen poco tiempo de nacidos. ¿No son unas linduras?"

"Sí, lo son." Asintió el muchacho. "Me gustaría un gatito…em… tío Sig."

El hombre asintió y le preguntó al vendedor el precio. Luego de hacer las transacciones necesarias, el vendedor abrió la jaula por arriba. "¿Cuál quieres llevarte?" Preguntó.

"El color miel." Le dijo Alphonse, sin despegar la mirada de dicho mínimo.

"Ah¿al pequeñito? Si quieres mi opinión, parece enfermo por lo diminuto que es… ¡Aaah!" Vociferó el hombre. Cuando entró la mano para tomar al gatito, dicho animalito se erizó (como si hubiera entendido su comentario) y lo aruñó en la mano. Cuando por fin lo pudo sacar, le entregó el animal al rubio mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

El gatito lucía de mal humor, sus ojos dorados brillaban y su expresión parecía decir: '¿Quieres problemas?'

"¿Qué nombre le darás?" Le preguntó Sig, mientras salían de la tienda.

"Se llamará 'Ed'." Dijo mientras sonreía.

* * *

El primero de septiembre llegó. El Sol ya se estaba retirando y los tres, Sig, Izumi y Alphonse, esperaban por la llegada del Expreso Hogwarts para que Alphonse se retirara al castillo con el resto de los estudiantes. Sus pertenencias, las que le habían comprando Sig e Izumi, estaban organizadas en un baúl junto con sus libros y utensilios. El joven alquimista llevaba consigo la varita que le habían comprado dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica. Según Izumi, no se puede confiar en los demás estudiantes. El pequeño Ed maullaba miserablemente dentro de su jaula, y Alphonse no hacia más que disculparse una y otra vez y decirle que tan pronto pudiera, lo dejaría salir.

El sonido de una locomotora interrumpió el silencio y el trío vio a lo lejos el tren escarlata que era el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Izumi tomó a Alphonse de los hombros. "Ya sabes, me escribes esta noche antes de dormir. Me aseguraré que la lechuza de la casa llegué a la Torre de Gryffindor. Actual normal, no hables de alquimia cerca de nadie… y… cuídate." Alphonse tenía poco tiempo viviendo con ellos, pero dentro de sí Izumi sentía que dejaba ir a su pequeño hijo.

Alphonse le prometió que se cuidaría y cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a salir y a dirigirse a los carruajes que los esperaban, el alquimista se despidió.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" Preguntó Izumi mientras lo veía alejarse con la jaula del gato. Los trabajadores de la estación recogían las demás pertenencias de Alphonse para llevárselas junto con la de los demás estudiantes.

Sig colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa en señal de apoyo. "Estará bien. Dumbledore lo cuidará y él sabe como comportarse. Además, nosotros lo ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos."

"Sí, así es." Susurró la pelinegra.

* * *

Alphonse tenía mucho cuidado de no pisar o tropezarse con nadie, pero era bastante difícil moverse entre el mar de gente. Los maullidos de Ed sonaban más nerviosos y el rubio sólo buscaba la manera para llegar a su destino. Por su lado pasó una mujer corpulenta guiando un grupo de lo que parecían ser niños de unos 10 u 11 años. Todos lucían pálidos y asustados. Mirando hacia donde se dirigían, vio que en el lago los esperaban un grupo de botes. Izumi le había comentado que el primer viaje al castillo de Hogwarts se hacía a través de botes encantados que no necesitaban ser remados. A Alphonse le hubiera gustado vivir esa experiencia, pero tendría que ser en otra oportunidad. Ahora debía actuar como cualquier estudiante de quinto año.

Cuando llegó a un carruaje vacío, el rubio se dispuso a abordarlo, pero algo lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo haló hacía atrás.

Alphonse terminó sentado en el suelo con la jaula de Ed en su regazo. El gato estaba bastante intranquilo e intentaba salir de su cautiverio chocando su cabeza contra la puerta. La persona que había tirado a Alphonse era un muchacho de su tamaño y cuyo cabello era rubio platinado. Su expresión era de superioridad y detrás de él se encontraba una niña que trataba de reí disimuladamente (y estaba haciendo un trabajo espantoso), dos muchachos grandes y con caras de tontos y otras dos personas más.

"Este carruaje está reservado, mocoso de Gryffindor." Le espetó el rubio y se carcajeó con su grupo. Alphonse frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó cómo ese chico sabía a qué casa pertenecía, pero luego vio que en su túnica estaba impreso el León, el emblema de Gryffindor. Ahora que se fijaba bien, los chicos que se reían tenían la serpiente de Slytherin y ya le había advertido sobre la rivalidad entre las dos Casas.

"¡Malfoy¡No tienes derecho a tratar a los estudiantes de esa manera!" Chilló una voz femenina.

Detrás de él se acercó una chica de cabello castaño y revuelto, y más atrás, un chico largo y pelirrojo. El chico ayudó a Alphonse a ponerse de pie mientras que la chica trataba de intimidar con la mirada al rubio.

"Ah, Santa Granger. La sangre sucia ahora se toma la tarea de defender a los ineptos." Exclamó Malfoy, sin sentirse intimidado y sus acompañantes rieron con más ganas. "Soy prefecto también, así que no puedes quitarme puntos así como así. Además, él se cayó."

"No, tú lo halaste. Yo lo vi. Y se lo diré a un profesor tan pronto lleguemos al castillo." Anunció indignada la chica.

"Uuh, que miedo." Le dijo el rubio antes de subir y cerrar la puerta del carruaje en su cara.

"Vamos Hermione, los demás tienen que estar esperándonos en el carruaje." Le comunicó el pelirrojo a su compañera. "Será mejor que vengas con nosotros también, los demás carruajes ya están llenos y listos para irse. Por cierto, me llamo Ron Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger… Tienes la insignia de Gryffindor pero no te recuerdo¿cómo te llamas?"

"Alphonse Elric… soy de intercambio." Contestó el alquimista.

"¡Vaya! Un estudiante de intercambio… ¿De qué escuela vienes?" Le preguntó la castaña.

"No, mi padre me enseñó en casa… era un maestro." Mintió Al, recordando lo que Izumi había dicho durante su primer día aquí.

"Oh, vaya." Hermione no sonaba muy convencida pero Ron les recordó que debían irse pronto, y así los tres se dirigieron hacia un carruaje donde un muchacho de cabellos negros los esperaba fuera.

El chico era de estatura promedio y usaba lentes. Alphonse notó que estaba viendo algo más adelante del carruaje y siguió su mirada. La escena que vio, le heló la sangre.

No lo había notado, pero las cosas que debían de halar los carruajes eran abortos de animales. Supuestamente debían lucir como caballos, pero eran esqueléticos y su piel era grisácea. A los lados ostentaban alas gigantes similares a las de los murciélagos. Pero sus ojos eran lo peor de todo. Eran blancos y vacíos, pero a la vez tenía la impresión de que podían ver todo lo que les rodea.

"¿Quimeras?" Fue lo primero que pensó. Pero era imposible… en este mundo no se conoce sobre alquimia. ¿Cómo podría haber quimeras?

"¿Alphonse¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Hermione mientras le halaba el brazo. Alphonse sacudió su cabeza y la miró. ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que esas criaturas eran?

El alquimista escuchó que el chico de cabello negro preguntó algo y Ron le contestó en voz alta. "¿Caballos¿Dónde? Pero si hay no hay nada."

¿Eso significaba que nadie más que el chico de anteojos y el podían ver aquellas bestias? Al menos algo era seguro, no eran quimeras, pues las quimeras no son invisibles para el ojo humano.

"¡Hermione, Alphonse, Harry, entren pronto o sino llegaremos tarde!" Vociferó el pelirrojo.

Hermione entró al carruaje y, por unos breves momentos antes de entrar, las miradas de Alphonse y el chico de anteojos se cruzaron. Los ojos del chico de cabello negro se cerraron con fuerza y comenzó a frotarse con fuerza la frente.

"¿Amigo, qué te pasa?" Le preguntó Ron.

"Nada, sólo me molesta la cicatriz." Le aseguro el chico. "Nunca te había visto antes¿quién eres?" Le preguntó al alquimista.

"Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric."

"Me llamó Harry Potter." Le dijo el chico de anteojos.

"Lo sé." Le contestó Al.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

A decir verdad, por más que busqué, no pude dar con la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de Alphonse, así que tendrán que disculparme.

Próximo capítulo: El Gran Banquete, la primera noche en el castillo y las primeras clases. ¿Por qué Harry no confía en el nuevo estudiante¿Y quién es el nuevo mortífago que ha llegado a la armada de Voldemort? Eso será en nuestra siguiente entrega.

¡Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews!


End file.
